


[Podfic] Good News

by Chantress



Category: Earthsea - Ursula K. Le Guin
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lebannen tries to get through to Ged after the events in "The Farthest Shore."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Good News

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Good News](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360) by [amyfortuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna). 



**Title:** Good News  
**Author:** amyfortuna  
**Reader:** Chantress  
**Fandom:** Earthsea  
**Pairing:** Ged/Lebannen  
**Rating:** General Audiences  
**Length and format:** 00:04:50, mp3  
**Warnings:** None  
**Download the mp3:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/hz2ocqlfmluins8/Good_News.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to amyfortuna for blanket permission, as always. :)


End file.
